bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 8: Cold as Clay)
Plot A farmer's daughter named Deema falls in love with a farmhand named Goby. The farmer doesn't think Goby is good enough for her so he sends his daughter to live with her uncle. One night, Deema is visited by somebody familiar... Cast *Mr. Wahler as (The farmer) *Deema as (The farmer's daughter) *Goby as (Jim) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children's. There is a possibly scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: A farmer had a daughter named Deema for whom he cared more than anything on Earth. She fell in love with a farmhand named Goby, but the farmer did not think Goby was good enough for Deema. To keep them apart, he sent her to live with her uncle on the other side of the county. Soon after she left, Goby got sick, and he wasted away and died. Everyone said he had died of a broken heart. The farmer felt so guilty about Goby’s death, he could not tell Deema what had happened. She continued to think about Goby and the life they might have had together. One night many weeks later there was a knock on her uncle’s door. When Deema opened the door, Goby was standing there. Goby: Your father asked me to get you. I came on his best horse. Deema: Is there anything wrong? Goby: I don't know. Narrator: She packed a few things and they left. She rode behind him, clinging to his waist. Soon he complained of a headache. Goby: It aches something terrible. Narrator: She put her hand on his forehead. Deema: Why you're as cold as clay, I hope you are not ill. Narrator: She wrapped her handkerchief around his head. They traveled so swiftly that in a few hours they reached the farm. Deema quickly dismounted and knocked on the door. Her farther was startled to see her. Deema: Didn't you send for me? Mr. Wahler: No, I didn't. Narrator: She turned to Goby, but he was gone and so was the horse. They went to the stable to look for them. The horse was there. It was covered in sweat and trembling with fear. But there was no sign of Goby. Terrified, Mr. Wahler told her the truth about Goby’s death. Then quickly he went to see Goby’s parents. They decided to open his grave. The corpse was in it's coffin. But around it's head they found Deema’s handkerchief! Recap A farmer has a daughter named Deema who he cares for very much. Deema falls in love with a farmhand Goby. The farmer doesn't agree with her for Goby so she is sent to live with her uncle to keep them apart. Goby gets sick and dies. It's rumored he died of a broken heart. The father feel guilty so he never tells Deema. One night, she hears a knock on the uncle's door. It's Goby who claims that her father has sent him for her. They leave for her father's house. Goby complains about a headache so Deema puts her handkerchief around his head. A few hours later, they arrive. Mr. Wahler says he never sent for Deema. Goby is gone and they find the horse in the stable covered in sweat and shaking. Mr. Wahler reveals the truth about Goby and go to his parents. They dig up his body. Goby's body is there and around his head is Deema's handkerchief! Category:Stories